witnfandomcom-20200213-history
Bree
"I can tell by your gear that you're no stranger to a fight..." -Otto Aster Bree is an isolated, but important village west of the Misty Mountains and east of the Shire. It is actually four villages -- Bree, Archet, Staddle, and Combe -- clustered around Bree-Hill. Bree is built upon the western side of the hill and is protected by a dike and hedge. Visitors must enter by one of two gates in the hedge. Built at the intersection of two roads, the Great East Road and the North Road, Bree has been an important stopping place for travelers for some three thousand years. It is the only town where Men and Hobbits have lived side by side for centuries in harmony and is famous for its ancient inn, the Prancing Pony. Bree-folk keep to themselves and rarely travel. The four villages are their chief concern. Though friendly to Men, Dwarves, and Hobbits, they consider anyone not from Bree to be an Outsider. They gladly listen to their news, but do not encourage them to stay. Throughout the story, the hero may return to Bree and take advantage of the stores and smithies the town has to offer. The Prancing Pony: "Bree is a pleasant enough place, but the people here mistrust my kind." -Eradan Inside there was a large common room, several private parlours, and a number of bedrooms, including a few rooms in the north wing designed for Hobbits, that were low to the ground and had round windows. The inn also had stables. It was situated at the base of the Bree-hill, at the spot where the East Road made a bend and a side road ran towards the Greenway and Fornost . "Even from the outside the inn looked a pleasant house to familiar eyes. It had a front on the Road, and two wings running back on land partly cut out of the lower slopes of the hill, so that at the rear the second-floor windows were level with the ground. There was a wide arch leading to a courtyard between the two wings, and on the left under the arch there was a large doorway reaches by a few broad steps. ... Above the arch there was a lamp, and beneath it swung a large signboard: a fat white pony reared up on its hind legs. Over the door was painted in white letters: THE PRANCING PONY by BARLIMAN BUTTERBUR.” NPCs: Strider Strider can be found sitting alone in the corner inside The Prancing Pony. The fellowship seeks Striders council on the events that transpired in the Sarn Ford Ranger camp. Otto Aster Otto Aster is a villager in the town of Bree and can be found sitting near the fireplace in The Prancing Pony. In Forewarned is Forearmed , Otto will speak to the hero and explain the need for arms to come to Bree, he will send you to seek help from the dwarf trader Grof. Barliman Butterbur Barliman Butterbur is the proprietor of The Prancing Pony inn. He can be found serving drinks behind the bar of the inn where he will speak of the town, his heritage and the long history of the Prancing Pony. Tedder Hedgerow Tedder Hedgerow is a Hobbit who lives in the town of Bree. He can be found sitting at the bar in The Prancing Pony where he will often ask the hero to partake in his favourite game, riddles. After having completed Chapter 4, Tedder Hedgerow will disappear from The Prancing Pony after his death at the hands of the gang of Ruffians who attacked Bree during the War of the Ring. Elmund Brushwood Elmund Brushwood serves as the towns smith. His smithy can be found upon exiting The Prancing Pony, here the hero can repair damaged arms and gear. It is stated by Rowlie Appledore that Elmund Brushwood was to be wed to his love, Idona Bellflower. In Rowlie's Gift , the hero is sent to Elmund Brushwood by Rowlie to repair a locket that he wishes to give to Idona. Rowlie Appledore Rowlie Appledore can be found standing on the stairs inside The Prancing Pony. In Rowlie's Gift , he will talk to the hero and proclaim his love for Idona Bellflower, and his plan to win her heart. After having completed Chapter 4, Rowlie Appledore will disappear from The Prancing Pony after his death at the hands of the gang of Ruffians who attacked Bree during the War of the Ring. Idona Bellflower Idona Bellflower is the lover and future wife of the villager, Rowlie Appledore. Idona can be found outside the steps of her home near the main gate of Bree. Adalgar Oldbank Adalgar Oldbank is a Hobbit who can be found in his store around the corner fromt The Prancing Pony. From Adalgar's store, the hero can purchase and sell arms, armour and other material items found throughout the fellowships journey. Grof Grof is a Dwarven merchant who trades often with the people of Bree. His store is situated along the main road of Bree. In Forewarned is Forearmed , the hero appeals to Grof and asks him to bring weapons to Bree. After having completed Chapter 1, Grof will disappear from his stall on the streets of Bree, as he has set out to bring back weapons for the town. He will appear again upon completing Chapter 4. The Southerner Not much is known about the Southerner other than his currupting influence, his foul mouth and tendency to get punched in the face by Rangers of the North. Harley Bramble Side-Quests: Forewarned is Forearmed Otto Aster is concerned by rumours of growing danger in the outside world. Fearing Bree is ill prepared to face trouble, he has asked you to persuade a Dwarf merchant to supply the town with weapons. Reward: N/A Rowlie's Gift Rowlie Appledore's childhood sweetheart, Idona is betrothed to the smith Elmund Brushwood; Rowlie wishes to present Idona with his mothers locket and his declaration of love. Unfortunately the locket is broken and can only be repaired by Elmund. As a stranger in town, Rowlie believes you will be able to get the locket repaired and present it to Idona without arousing suspicion. Reward: 50 Coins Otto's Arsenal Otta Aster is concerned Bree could face trouble before Grof returns with arms; he has offered to buy any spare weapons you may find. Reward: A choice of rewards from Otto Aster Location Specific Items: Headpiece Shoulders Body Trivia *If one travels to Bree after having completed Chapter 4, both Rowlie Appledore and Tedder Hedgerow disappear from The Prancing Pony after their deaths at the hands of the gang of Ruffians who invaded Bree during the War of the Ring. *Bree is the only town where the player can partake in a game of riddles. Category:Locations